The Forbidden Brother Sister Love
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: Len is an only child in the Tsukimori family, but his parents badly wanted another. Fortunately, someone left a red-head baby girl in front of their door. They decided to adopt her, which makes her officially Len's sister. R & R! :D CHAPTER 15 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry :D I had no choice but to publish another story this since it has been poisoning my mind for a week xD

I hope you'll like this story... ;)

* * *

**~The Forbidden Brother-Sister Love~**

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy day. Hamai Misa and her husband, Jun were looking after their one-year old son, Len. Their gazes were focused on him, watching every single thing he does.

"Hm… Len must be lonely… I'm an only child too, so I know how it feels." Misa said, leaning her arms on his crib as she stared at him.

Her husband approached her, patting her back as if comforting her.

"I—" the doorbell suddenly rang, stopping her from continuing in what she was supposed to say.

"Who is it?" She stood up and walked to the door, slowly opening it.

Once she opened it, all she said was; "Huh?"

"What's wrong, dear?" Jun went beside her and peeked through the door, left to right.

"No one's here…"

They were about to close the door when they heard a baby cries from below. They gawked, staring at the red-head baby, sitting and crying in their doorstep. The small blanket covered around her body kept her from getting soaked in the rain.

Hamai Misa lifted her up, and saw a piece of paper underneath. Jun picked it up and opened it.

_Her name is Kahoko, but you can change it if you please…_

_Her birthday was celebrated last February 27 and she's one-year old now._

_I'm sorry for leaving her all of a sudden… but I hope you can take care of her and raise her into a fine girl… _

_It's the thing that I can't do anymore, so please…_

_-Yours truly_

_Her mother_

Misa smiled at her sweetly. "Welcome to the family… Kahoko…"

Jun kissed the baby's forehead. "You're Tsukimori Kahoko from now on."

They approached Len's crib and put her down there carefully where Len is currently in.

"Meet your new sister, Len."

Len crawled towards her, pinching her cheek. Kahoko pinched him back as the couple chuckled.

Baby Kahoko spotted Len's bottle of milk. She reached out for it but baby Len handed it to her instead. She lay down while drinking it. Len touched her head, patting it gently.

Misa and Jun can already see the future.

He'd be taking care of her…

* * *

A/N: it's short, I know xD i guess I'll just depend the number of words and pages to the scenes xD usually, I have a limit of 4-6 pages.

**you don't know how each review means a lot to me...** xD please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** here's the update! :D *sigh* I said to myself that it will be "A Crazy Week With The Tsukimori" that I will update next xD Read it too if you have time. :D

Another: I did say that I want reviews xD but I didn't say that I want flames! Don't flame me anymore. You can't stop me from continuing it, or don't read it if this type of story is not your taste. *sigh, sigh, sigh* xD

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to: **

-vbrydwyn-

-marii x-

-MusicxAnime614-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021-

-I am your Conscience- (nii-chan! :D)

-Neko Meow-

-EchizenRyoma-

-nikki-

-shizukana22- (hi eya! xD)

-yeliclarin-

-kururin-chan-

-nebhat04-

-oOoGloriousoOo-

**Another review is what this lame author only ask. :)**

**No flames.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~A Week Later~

It was a fine day, the perfect time to go out and enjoy the outside world. But the Tsukimori family decided to spend it at home instead with their two adorable angels.

In the living room, all you can hear is the sound of the rattle, the children's laughters and Hamai Misa's way of entertaining them by doing baby talks.

"Mom…my…!" Len called, stretching his arms to her. Misa hugged him tight, mumbling; "Mommy loves you so much." and kissed his cheek. She was about to do the same to Kaho but the doorbell suddenly rang.

She stood up and opened it, revealing a blonde haired woman and a baby boy with the same hair color was in the arms of the certain visitor.

"Good morning, Misa! How are you?"

"Ami!" she strode to her and gave her a big hug. She released her immediately as soon as she noticed the kid.

"I've been fine, you?"

"Fine too."

Misa shifted her attention to the blonde boy in her friend's arms.

"Is this your son?"

"Yes. His name is Aoi." Ami adjusted her hold to him.

Misa held the child's cheek. "Hello there, Aoi. I'm Misa-obaa-chan. You're so cute!" the hold turned into a pinch as the child growled in pain.

"Oh! Come in! Let's talk inside." The visitor sat on their soft sofa, her sight landed on the two angels playing on the comfortable puzzle mat on the floor.

"Are these your children, Misa?" Ami asked and she nodded.

"This is Len and this is Kahoko." The two stared at her.

"My…. They're so adorable!" she gave them a smile and put Aoi with them.

"Aoi. Stay here, okay?" Ami leaned back on her seat and faced Misa.

"So, Ami. Tell me about life."

They started chattering about what happened to them the past few years when they lost contact of each other.

Now let's transfer to the children's part, shall we?

Little Kahoko smiled at Aoi, but instead of getting a smile in return, he picked up a rubber toy and threw it on her.

Little Len looked at his sister's eyes and saw that it was wet and teary. He faced Aoi again and frowned. He picked up the toy and threw it back at him roughly. He did that before Kahoko could even burst into tears. Aoi lost his balance by the hard force of Len's throw, so he fell on his back and started crying.

"Oh my…" Ami picked up his crying child and placed him on her lap.

"Len, why did you do that? It's rude." Misa scolded.

Len looked at her and pointed towards Aoi, as if he was saying _'He did it first!' _

So she smiled at him instead of getting mad more. She clearly knew why he did that. She saw.

Len just made him pay for what he did to her.

She didn't want to cry anymore;

because of what he did.

She didn't want to smile at him;

because he did something wrong.

So when they were put back to their crib;

She hugged him before she doze off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **short, right? but i can promise to update this every after two days for its shortness. And to those who wants more dialogue and less narration... don't worry. They're still just babies so no dialogues from them first.

one question:

was it good? was it good? was it?

**REVIEW! mwaaah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am really sorry if every chapter is short, but that's because I wanted to update every after two days and make this loooong... so hope you'll understand xD hahahaha

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to: **

-kururin-chan-

-NeKo Meow-

-EchizenRyoma-

-aileenkd-

-Love-fads-mine-has-021-

-Anonymous-

-nikki-

-I-Am-Your-Conscience-

-shizukana22-

**Hope you'll all review again xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A pink stroller and blue stroller is where they are. Misa was pushing the pink stroller with Kahoko while her husband was on the other. They were heading to the park.

_"Len. Len… Time to change your diapers." Misa went to the living room, holding unused two diapers in her hands. _

_She looked where she put them, but they weren't there. "Len, Kahoko, where are you?"_

_She looked around, roaming all over the whole living room._

_"Len… Kahoko…" she called, until she spotted them crawling towards the front door.  
_

_"Hey! Don't go outside!" she picked up Kahoko but she struggled from Misa's hold so she put her down again and let her go outside with Len. _

_"Jun!" she shouted, calling for her husband._

_"What is it?" Jun approached her._

_"Get the strollers and their baby things; we're taking them to the park for a walk."_

Misa sighed, and then shifted her gaze on her two chuckling darlings. The wheels on the strollers stopped once they reached the playground where most kids were playing.

"I'll get some refreshments." Jun excused himself.

Misa placed them down in the sandbox where another green-headed boy that looks like have the same age as them, was playing alone.

Kahoko approached the boy and joined to what he was doing while Len moved away from them, huffing.

"Oi, Ryou, time to go home." A man approached the green-head boy that Kahoko was playing with. Ryou scowled at him, as if he was telling that he still doesn't want to go home.

"Fine, fine. When I get back we'll go home, okay?" Ryou nodded.

Little Ryoutarou and Kahoko were laughing and playing, while little Len was frowning. Len approached his mother and tugged her skirt, giving her a _"Let's-go-home-look"_

"Huh? But your sister is still having fun."

Len took another glance at Kaho but it just made him frown more. Noticing that, Kaho crawled towards him and dragged him beside them. When Ryou got an eye-to-eye contact with him, they both glared at each other. He picked sands and threw it directly at Len, and so did he. They began throwing sands at each other, not noticing that Kahoko was the one getting all the sands they're throwing.

She coughed, enough for them to realize.

* * *

A/N: If it's short, don't worry, there's more for that to come from. *sigh* but next week, I don't think I can update since it's 3 days test in a row... such a torture.

before I forgot, can you** REVIEW** and tell me what you think about this chapter? I made it in just 10 minutes in a rush. hahaha

*chant* review! review! review! review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for updating 2 days late :D I might also update this tomorrow. 

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to: **

-EchizenRyoma-

-akira0158-

-NeKo Meow-

-MusicxAnime614-

-Shayurae-

-JasMyr-

-KaruiRizumo- (bleh :P hahaha)

-shizukana22-

-kaname0hikari-gel23-

**Can you all review again? T.T Please?**

**If that's the case, Thank you very much then! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**3 Years later…**

It was morning but the whole mansion was dark, lights turned off, and there's no person at home but for the 4 years old, Kahoko.

She hopped on their sofa which is still too big for her, and stared at the window.

She sighed, glancing at their wall clock almost every minute.

She grinned and turned her head towards the door when it suddenly opened.

"Tadaima." Len muttered as he entered. He just got home from school, that's why he was still wearing his school uniform.

"Onii-chan!" she greeted loudly.

"Onii-chan!" she got off from the sofa and rushed towards him, giving him a _'welcome home' _hug.

Len touched her forehead. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yup! I feel much better!"

"That's good, then." He patted her head and walked away to keep his bag where he usually does.

Without saying a word, and not even changing his clothes, he started walking towards the front door.

"Onii-chan, you're leaving again?"

"Yes." He said without looking back at her, continuing from his walking pace as she follows him.

"Onii-chan, wait up…" she kept following him until they were outside the mansion. The cold breeze of wind causes her head to ache badly, legs started to feel weak again.

"Onii-chan, where are you going?"

"It's none of your business."

"I want to come with you."

"No. You're still ill." They kept on walking until they reached the outside gate.

"But, nii-chan…" he noticed the tone of her voice changed.

_"She might cry again."_ He thought. So he stopped walking and looked back at her.

"It's lonely inside there…" she said, eyes full of plead and shows sign of weakness.

He felt pity for her. How he wanted to take her with him but when he remembered her condition, he decided to leave her again and started to cross the street.

She was dismayed but still ran to follow him.

"Onii-chan, wai—"

"Hey, kid! Move!" a girl in a bicycle shouted as she was rapidly approaching Kahoko.

Hearing those, Len looked back only to see that she was about to get bumped by the fast approaching bicycle.

_"I guess I don't have to say this, Len. I know that you know of your responsibility to take care of your sister, right?"_ Misa's words suddenly flashed to his mind.

"Kahoko!" Len strode towards her, and pulled her to him. They fell on the ground while she landed on top of Len.

Still lying on the floor, Len groaned in pain from the injuries his arms have obtained.

"Hey, Kids. Are you okay?" the girl in the bike approached them, offering a hand to help them stand up.

* * *

**A/N: **this is not what it's supposed to be xD anyway, the other girl's life info and who she really is will be revealed in the next chapter xD

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :D though it's short... xD I'll TRY to update tomorrow! Promise? xD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** updated again, so here you go! :D and about the girl in the previous chapter... you'll know her here. Her real identity cannot be revealed xD LOLness. hahaha

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Thanks!

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-catstop-

-oOoGlorious-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021-

-Neko Meow-

-Kaname0hikari-gel23-

-I-Am-Your-Conscience-

**for reviewing :D**

**REVIEW AGAIN! **

* * *

"Hey, Kids. Are you okay?" the girl in the bike approached them, offering a hand to help them stand up.

Len shoved her hand away. "Leave us alone!" then he helped Kahoko to sit. He sat as well, examining his wounded arms. He tried to stand up but ended up falling back on his feet.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am, how about you?" Kahoko nodded innocently.

"Okay, that's good. Just ignore me." The girl said.

Len looked up at the girl, annoyed. Kahoko stared at her too.

She was a tall girl, perhaps taller than Kahoko with an above-shoulder blue-green hair. Glistening maroon eyes, and wears a pretty smile on her face.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Minori Kure, feel free to call me 'Minori'. What about yours?"

Kahoko smiled at her and answered. "Hi, Minori-nee! My name's Kahoko and this is my onii-chan, Len!"

"Stop that, Kahoko. Didn't mommy warned us about telling our names to _strangers_?"

She gritted her teeth. "For your information, I am a good stranger. But that reminds me, mom told me about my cousins whose names are Len and Kahoko. Are you last names 'Tsukimori'?"

"Hai!" Kahoko answered.

"Kahoko!" Len scolded.

"Yup. You are my cousins. Come on, my dear cousins, we should go inside now." Minori pulled Len up by the ear.

"Ow, ow! Let go of my ear!"

Minori ignored her. "Let's go, Kahoko. I'll be taking care both of you starting today."

"Sheesh! You're worse than our parents! How old are you?"

"4."

"What? Hn." Len smirked evilly.

"What? If you think you can make me pay just because we have the same age, that's where you're wrong."

"M-Minori! Stop h-hurting, onii-chan…"

"What? You still dare to defend this guy? Huff."

"Minori, can you heal onii-chan's wounds?"

Len's eyes widened, gazing at Kahoko while shaking his head.

Minori grinned. "Sure! I would love to!" and gave an evil laugh afterwards.

**~Later on…~**

"OW! Hey! What are you doing?" Len groaned.

"Cleaning your cuts, what else?" Minori said, sarcastically.

"Can you do it in a gentler way?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Never mind! Just leave it; I'll do it on my own!"

"I'll take care of your cuts, nii-chan." Kahoko said in a worried tone as she strode towards him.

"Okay." He said.

"No, Kahoko, we're gonna play. He said he can do it on his own anyway."

"What!"

"Sorry, Minori. But I guess I'll play with you later, is that okay? Onii-chan needs my help."

* * *

**A/N:** to the readers out there who know who the real Minori Kure was or may have an idea, then you're lucky xD she's NM. guess if you want :P hahaha

so what do you think about this one? is it lame or what? xD this chapter is just an introduction to Minori Kure.

still REVIEW, okay? :D thank you, thank you! xD and thanks to that REAL Minori person xD haha


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** sorry if it became more shorter _ i'll try to make it longer in the next? *sigh*

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-NeKo Meow-

-catstop-

-marii-chan x-

-Hanisakura-

-Edogawa Ai-chan-

-Mishil-

-watah-

**REVIEW AGAIN, onegai? :D**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Onii-chan, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Kahoko shouted, rushing towards the door, fully-dressed in her school uniform.

"Sheesh. What's with the hurry, Kahoko? We still have lots of time." Len said, walking downstairs.

"Who would not be? She must have missed school after a week of being absent." Minori commented.

"Enough chatting! We've got to hurry!" she was already putting her shoes on.

"Kaho-chan, you forgot your lunch." Minori approached her and slid the bento inside her pink back pack.

"Thanks, Minori-chan!" she ran out, the two following her from behind.

Once they were about to reach outside, A green-headed boy was leaning on the wall beside the enormous gate.

"Yo, Kaho!" he waved at her.

"Ryoutarou-kun!" Kahoko was about to run towards him when Len suddenly pulled her by the bag, pulling her closer to him.

"I thought we're gonna be late? Let's go." he dragged her to a different direction away from Ryoutarou. Minori and Ryoutarou were following from behind.

"Ryoutarou-kun, I'm sorry about onii-chan." Kaho apologized, looking back at him.

"Nah, It's alright. I'm used to it anyway." then he shot a glare to Len. Len glared back.

"Why are you guys always fighting?"

Both boys huffed while Minori sighed.

"Let's go, Kaho-chan." she held Kahoko's wrist and began dragging her away from them.

"Uh, w-wait..."

"Oi, Minori!"

"Kure-san!"

Minori stuck her tongue to them as they ran faster, making the boys chase them.

When they were about to turn left, they didn't notice a maroon-haired boy standing there. Minori bumped into him as she and Kahoko fell on their butts.

"Ow..."

"Kahoko, are you okay?"

The maroon-haired boy looked at them mockingly.

"Why is the world filled with annoying clumsy people?"

Minori glared at him. "You were blocking our way!"

"It's your fault. You two were running."

Little Len and Ryou suddenly appeared behind the two girls, glaring at the unknown boy.

Len held Kahoko's arm as Ryou held the other arm to help her stand up.

"It's not my fault anymore." the boy said, extending his arm to Minori to help her.

She hesitated at first but then took his offer afterwards.

"I'll let this pass, but next time we meet again, I'll definitely make you pay!" she said, brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Fine. I'll be waiting. Bye."

When Minori looked back to where her companions were, they were no longer there.

"Guys? Where did you go?"

.

.

.

"Kaho, how is your leg? Is it fine now?" Ryou asked in a concerned tone.

Len knelt down. "Here, Kahoko. Get on my back."

Instead, Kahoko walked past them.

"You guys are over-acting too much."

* * *

**A/N: **too short? This is the shortest chapter here, i think. Know who that boy is? :D

HEY! don't forget to review! xD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** sorry for updating late. Just got busy these days. Please read it again :D

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-NeKo Meow-

-Hanisakura-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021-

-Mishil-

-yeliclarin-

-EchizenRyoma-

-GeorgiaGaaraPanda-

**a REVIEW is what I only ask for from the readers xD****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The four kids were rushing towards their school building, panting. They sped up when they heard the bell rang, signaling that all students should be inside their given classrooms.

Kahoko was the one behind them, she was about to enter the school when she heard someone calling her name by the bushes.

She slowly walked towards it, enough for Len to notice.

"Kahoko, where are you going?" Len asked, following her.

"Uh, no, onii-chan. You can go ahead. I think I just dropped something over there." She reasoned out, pointing to where she is heading.

Len nodded worriedly, and then ran inside their school building.

Kahoko searched for the thing that just called her a while ago. She suddenly gasped when the bush beside her shook. After a while, she manages to compose herself back, she approached the shaking bush with all the courage she got.

She wasn't even able to look what's hiding in it when Kaji Aoi suddenly jumped out; frightening her like he's some kind of monster. "Rooooaaar!" he growled.

But she remained impassive. "What are you doing, Aoi-kun?"

"Trying to…" he stopped what he was going to say. He felt somehow ashamed.

"Whatever your intention is, it's not working on me anymore." She walked away from him, but he quickly blocked her way.

"If ever I did something wrong to you, then I'm sorry for that." He apologized.

"You did. A ton."

"Can you even state them all?"

"No, because they're all too many to mention. If you want, you can just read my diary, most of the things written there are all about the unforgivable things you've done to me."

"Okay let me read it."

She remembered first all the things she has written there before saying 'yes'. But she really just can't after all. Blood immediately ran up to her cheeks, blushing hard.

"What? Don't tell me there's something important there that you don't want me to read?"

"I-I-It's not that, I mean… Yes, because I don't trust you."

"Does Tsukimori Kahoko secretly like me by chance?" his teasing grin makes her shiver.

"N-No, I don't! I-I have to go! Onii-chan and Ryoutarou-kun is waiting for me!" she attempted to run fast but she accidentally tripped on Aoi's foot.

"Ouch…" he just looked at her and laughed mockingly.

Kahoko sat, one of her knee won't stop from bleeding. Seeing this, he froze. It's true that he did that on purpose but he didn't expect her to have that kind of injury.

"K-Kaho, I'm s-sorry…" he apologized while staring at her as she sniffled and look at her bleeding knee.

**LEN'S POV**

It's been awhile and she hasn't arrived. She said she was just going to pick up something but how long should it be when picking up a single thing? I really have a bad feeling about this.

And so I secretly peeked through the window and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Imouto is crying and… is her knee injured? And the person I least wanted her to be was standing right in front of her, doing nothing. Mixed emotions aroused me. Pity, worried, annoyed, anger, etcetera. I raised my hand to the teacher.

"Sensei, may I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, you may."

"Arigatou." I ran out, not wasting even a single second.

I'm almost there and I can already hear her whimpers and Kaji's non-stop 'sorry'. I pushed Kaji away roughly with force.

"What the hell did you do!" I angrily asked, fists clenched. He was shaking and speechless.

_"Whenever there's Kaji, there's trouble."_ Maybe I should keep that in mind and tell Kahoko about it too.

"Look, I already said I'm sorry."

I was on the verge of punching him when a little hand tugged my pants. I looked down to her. She's still crying about the pain.

"Onii-chan… help… it hurts…" She sobbed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to all Kaji fans out there xD

Our test days starts tomorrow, Thursday until Monday. So i'll be back updating in Monday. So how was this chapter?

Please REVIEW! please REVIEW! please REVIEW! :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for updating late and for this short chapter xD

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-anzgirl113219-

-EchizenRyoma-

-NeKo Meow-

-Mishil-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021-

-Hanisakura-

-nebhat04-

-Kuroichibineko-

**Kya! Thank you all for reviewing! xD **

**REVIEW again in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**MINORI'S POV**

"Sensei! My cousins, Len and Kahoko are still not here. Please allow me to look for them." I excused myself when I noticed that they still haven't arrived.

"Sure, please do."

"Arigatou." I bowed before leaving the room.

I was walking down the hallway when a certain boy or more like, a certain jerk appeared in my direction. He was the same boy that I bumped into earlier.

"Hey!" I approached him with a glare. "Why are you skipping classes?"

"I'm not. I'm looking for my younger brother." He answered ever so calmly.

"Brother? You have?"

"Well, yeah. His teacher told me he's been skipping classes more often."

"I see. I'm looking for my cousins as well. Maybe we should go look toge—"

"Etou!"

Someone interrupted behind. "Etou!" the person called again. He was a green-haired boy, running and panting as he did.

The boy that I'm previously talking to, Etou must be the name, looked back to him with an irritated face.

"What is it, Kazuki?"

Kazuki? Must be his best friend…

"I just found your otouto!" that Kazuki exclaimed.

"Where?"

"At the school ground and I sense that he did something inappropriate again. There's a girl crying and I think it's his fault."

"What!" both I and Etou shouted. I know I'm not sure whether the girl he is talking about is my cousin or not, but I feel very uneasy.

"That brat…" Etou cursed.

"What girl do you mean? It must be my cousin!"

"A red-head girl and blue—" he wasn't able to finish when I began running, and so did Etou.

We ran even faster, and finally, we reached the place where my said cousins and Etou's otouto are.

"Onii-chan… help… it hurts…" I heard Kahoko say. Len was sitting in front of her, trying to nurse her injury with his handkerchief.

"Aoi!" Etou marched angrily to him, fists clenched. I just stood there, watching the scene. Geez, this Aoi is so annoying.

"O-onii.." Aoi mumbled in a frightened tone.

"Don't 'onii' me, apologize to her!" Etou scolded.

"K-Kaho… I'm s-sorry…"

She never responded, she just cried and cried over a wounded knee that she never got before. Hamai Misa cared for her a lot and never wanted her to have injuries or even mosquito bites. And this stupid Aoi just did it…

Etou held Aoi by the ear which made him groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry for what my 'stupid' brother did. It'll never happen again, I swear. Anyway, I'm Kaji Etou. His older brother."

"Older brother? Then stay away from him, too, Kahoko." Len said coldly, glaring at him.

Etou glared back. "I'm not like my brother." He tightened his grip on Aoi's ear.

"O-o-ow, ow! Onii!"

"Just go away."

"If you want, I can bandage Kaho's—" Aoi attempted to offer.

"No, it'll just worsen!" both boys said.

They shifted their attention to the pitiful young girl, attempting to stand but only ends up falling back on her feet.

* * *

**A/N:** I again, I apologize for this very short chapter xD

P.S. please leave a review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for this still short and late update :D

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-nikki-

-oOoGloriousoOo-

-NeKo Meow-

-guitaristah-

-Kasumisou-

-cultofblood-

-nebhat04-

-yeliclarin-

-EchizenRyoma-

-ghostwriter673-

**Thank you all for those reviews! **

**Keep on reviewing! xD **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**NORMAL POV**

"Aoi-kun! Can you bring us some juice here?" Minori ordered to the blonde-haired boy, running back and forth out of the dining room.

"Hai!" he answered, preparing two juices for the girls.  
Minori laughed, crossing her legs and arms as she waited for their juice to be served.

"Minori-chan… I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Nu-uh, Kaho-chan. This is the best idea to make him pay for your wound."

"But it's his 12th punishment already."

**_~Flashback~_**

_On the way home;_

_"Aoi-kun, can't you see that Kaho-chan is limping? Why not give her a piggyback ride?"_

_"Ah, y-yes… Here, Kahoko." He knelt down, waiting for her to get on his back. Len and Ryou cleared their throats to get attention, but they ignored them._

_"I-It's alright, Aoi-kun!"_

_"No, this is the least I can do to make it up for you."_

_"The least, ei? You got plenty of things to do later." Minori whispered to herself with an evil smirk. Unfortunately, Etou heart it._

_"Beware of her, Aoi." Etou warned._

_"I'm just giving her a piggy back ride. What's wrong with that?" _

_"Actually, I'm talking about—" Minori immediately covered Etou's mouth and whispered;_

_"Shut up or you'll take place of him."_

_Etou nodded in agreement. He would rather have Aoi as their servant than him._

_"Good" she said as she released him._

_"Kahoko, get on already—"_

_"I'm his brother; I should be doing that for her." _

_"So what? Kaho, let me do that for you."_

_"Back off, Tsuchiura. Kahoko, let's go." _

_"Hey, I'm the one who offered first!"_

_"Kaho—"_

_"Wait a minute!" Minori meddled in. "Aoi is the one I asked to do it for her, so stop interfering!" _

_Kahoko smiled. "Then thank you, Aoi-kun." She wrapped her arms around his neck, riding gently on his back._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

"Here are your juices."

"Thank you." Both girls said.

"Is there anything you want—"

"Then cook dinner." Len ordered.

"I won't obey your orders, Len."

"That's right, Aoi-kun. Cook our dinner." Minori added.

Aoi looked at Kahoko If she'll agree. Too bad for him, she nodded. He sighed in defeat. He was about to walk back in the kitchen when the front door suddenly opened.

"Len? Kahoko? Mommy's home!" Misa went in, followed by Ami, Aoi and Etou's mother.

"Mommy!" Kahoko rushed to her in a limping state.

"Mommy!" she hugged her mother's waist.

"Kahoko…" Misa carried her, kissing her cheek many times.

"Mommy, I missed you…"

"I missed you to—What happened to your leg?" she asked while Len approached them.

"Uh-um…"

"It's his fault." Len said, pointing towards Aoi.

Ami sighed. "You two never change…"

But instead of Aoi that Misa should be angry of, she glared at Len.

"Len, why did you let her get hurt?"

"What! But, mom! He was the one who caused her wound!"

"Then where were you when he did?"

"In… the classroom?"

"And where were she and Aoi?"

"At the school ground."

"Which means... You left her behind?"

"She asked me to!"

"Then it's your fault."

"What!" Len turned to Aoi, glaring, but Aoi just stuck his tongue to him, hiding behind his mother.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll say this a hundred times even if I have to...

this story is NOT incest and it'll never be :D

and yes... Etou is a year older than Aoi for a certain reason... *winks at SOMEONE* xD

that's all,** REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Again, is sorry for updating late. I'm just occupied with other things. But my writing spirit is back xD **THANKS TO THE PERSON HUNTING ME.** hahaha LOL. Yes, you! You know who you are! :D You better update too or else... xD

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-NeKo Meow-

-nebhat04 -

-SleepyPuppy-

-Yel-chan-

-oOoGloriousoOo -

**Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D**

**REVIEW AGAIN! thanks a lot xD**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kahoko Speaking:**

"The tick of the clock,

The sweet and soft chirps of birds,

The cool zephyr of the wind,

And my own murmurs were the only things I can hear.

Nothing more…

I tugged my blanket upwards to cover myself up-to my shoulders and snuggled more into my pillow into a comfortable position.

The sun was shining already but I don't care. I just reached a paradise in my dream that I don't always have.

The weather there was fair except for the wind, blowing everything in just one direction.

I was in a vast meadow, looking for at least one companion I share the day with.

And from a not-so-far away distance, I saw something or rather someone. I cant clearly see his face or even just one tint color of his hair. Slowly, I walked closer. To see him, to know him, to be with him. He's like the man I've been dreaming of. He was staring at me, I know he is. I began running towards him and then—"

"Enough! This is ridiculous!" Len exclaimed.

"Ehh? You think my story is ridiculous, Onii-chan?" Kahoko asked rather confused, hands clasped together.

The twelve–year old Len, Kahoko, Minori, Aoi and Etou were all gathered in one circular table in their garden.

"Let me continue that for you." Minori said, clearing her throat first before granting what she said. "The girl tripped."

"Ehh?" Kahoko complained.

"And the guy ignored her." Len added, eyes closed, arms folded.

"So she cried." Etou added as well, preventing himself from laughing hard.

"Suddenly, a dragon came and snatched her away!" Aoi butted, grinning from ear to ear.

The four just looked at him, probably ridiculed to what he said. "Ehh…" they chorused.

-Breeze-

"…"

"You're probably thinking that the story got ruined because of me..." Aoi stated in a dramatic tone, making him more dramatic when they all nodded.

"You should have at least thought of something more believable." the maroon-haired boy in the group whispered to him.

"Who knows, dragons might really appear in real life."

-Silence-

"Uh, very well. We'll accept that dragon part." Minori said.

"But since I pity the girl, the dragon dropped her." Etou continued.

"And the boy caught her! Kyaaa!"

"But the boy got irritated and threw her away."

"Onii-chan, that was rude!"

"Ahem. So let's continue. Blood oozed out from her knee?"

"And the boy knelt down in front of her."

"He got his handkerchief and— "

"Threw it directly at her face."

_"Why did my story became like this...?"_

"And she— "

"That's it! I guess I'll just continue it on my own!"

-Laughter-

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly.. it wasn't really my plan to put the first part as kahoko's story. It just suddenly became like that. But I hope you like it! ;)

In the last continuation of the story after Kahoko's protest, here are the ones who said what in order:

-Minori

-Etou

-Aoi

-Perhaps you already know who that is xD

**REVIEW! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Writer's block is attacking me again xD Sorry. LOL

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-NeKo Meow-

-nebhat04 -

-Yel-chan-

-iSkull-

-CrescentSnow-

**Hm... My reviewers are getting fewer and fewer..**

**Thanks to you, guys! :D Review again! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Mommy!" Yelled the girl; rushing towards her mother, busy organizing some music scores.

"What is it, darling?" Misa turned to her, giving her a big, tight hug.

"Mommy, Since You, daddy and onii-chan are all musicians and I'm… _not_, I've decided to become a writer instead. So will you hear mt story?"

"Of course. So tell me about it."

"It's about a young girl who was adopted into a wealthy family. Her life was really good yet she was pitiful for not knowing about who she really is."

Misa froze in place, can relate to what kind of story her daughter is writing. A truth she hasn't yet discovered.

"It must be hard living with a family you're not blood-related with, don't you think so, mommy?"

"Ah, y-yes… The story is really interesting. I want to know more about it."

Kahoko stepped one step backwards, grinning. "Wait until I finish it, okay?"

"Yes, yes. You can go back and play now."

"Hai! She replied, running back to the garden where her brother was.

* * *

"So what did you told mommy?" Len asked. They were both sitting down on the grass, watching the white doves as they made a fascinating exhibition above.

"Nothing in particular. Just a story I'm working on." She answered, eyes never leaving the doves, gawking in awe.

"Hn."

"Onii-chan.." she spoke softly, enough for him to hear.

"What is it?"

"Someday, when I finally get to publish my own book, I want the story in it to be our family life story. When that happens, I want to you read it."

"I will… I promise…"

* * *

The following morning, weekend is over and it's back to school.

"Hey! Give me my notebook back!" Kahoko screamed, jumping higher to reach her notebook from the taller boy.

"This? This is just a piece of garbage. You're only wasting time and effort in writing these scribbles." He held her wrist tightly to keep her from jumping, shoving the notebook higher.

"I'm not! And they're not just any scribbles! I worked so hard for those stories!"

"Striving to be a writer, ei? How pathetic…"

"Give it… Back…" she struggled to say between those sobs, eyes started to water.

"HEY! How dare you all make my sister cry!" Len, standing behind those bullies exclaimed in anger, teeth gritted and fists clenched.

"Onii-chan…" she uttered softly.

"And who do you think you are?" One said as everyone diverted their gazes and attention on Len.

"It's none of your business. Let go of my sister!"

"Look, if you don't want to get hurt, just leave quietly. Shoo, shoo."

"Oh yeah? You're all no match for me, so let us go!"

"This is a smug one. Come on, guys. Let's take him down." The leader ordered as he set Kahoko free and dropped her notebook, walking near Len.

"O-onii-chan! No!" she ran towards him, stopping him from what they're planning to do.

"Stay back, Kahoko."

"But, onii—"

"I'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile, walking away from Kahoko to avoid her from getting involved in the fight.

"I-I'll go get the others!" she said, running to where her cousin and friends are.

* * *

"How can you two be so naive! Look, I was the one who got scolded because of you two!" Minori exclaimed, lecturing both Aoi and Etou.

"Next time, be more—"

"Hey, isn't that Kahoko?" they all turned their attention to the redhead girl running towards them, panting as she did.

"Kahoko, what's wrong?"

"It's onii-chan! H-he's… fighting the bullies!"

"Len? Fighting? Bullies? Wow, that's new…" the three chorused in wonder.

"There is not time for that! Please help him!"

"Let's go, Aoi."

"Hai!"

"Hey! Don't leave me here!"

"Stay back, Minori. It's too dangerous. You might get hurt." Etou said to her before running away with Aoi.

Kahoko and the blushing Minori were left alone in that spot. Kahoko clasped her hands, hoping for her brother and friends' safety.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is lame and boring, I know xD You don't have to remind me about it. hahaha


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry I'm in a rush! But I want to say I'm so happy the reviews reached 100! This is the first time xD New record. Please vote into my poll.

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-Hanisakura-

-nebhat04 -

-NeKo Meow-

-memyselfandI98-

-yansky-

-Yel-chan-

-ChOcOlAtEcOsMoS-

-Kaname0hikari-gel23-

**thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope you'll review again too!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Tsukimori household was filled with silence, except for Hamai Misa's furious sighs, walking back and forth of the living room.

Sitting on the round, gray carpet, was Kahoko, aiding Len's wounds and bruises.

"How many times did I lecture you not to get involve in fights, Len? Why are you disobeying me now?"

But Len didn't responded. He kept silent with head's bow, letting Kahoko to tend his wound on his arm.

"What if Etou and Aoi wasn't there? What else could you get more?" Kahoko's hands stopped moving, something in a form of liquid flowing from her eyes.

"It's all my fault, mommy... If only onii-chan didn't rescue me... T-this wouldn't..." she wasn't able to finish what she intended to say as she suddenly burst out crying.

"I-I should be the one in... onii-chan's s-state-"" she stopped as they both felt a warm hug from their mother.

"I'm sorry, children. You just me so worried." Misa uttered, drawing the two closer to her.

Len lifted his head, just to see his sister, pitifully staring at him with teary eyes. The mother and children moment was perfect fro them. No one to bother and meddle in until-

"I'M BACK! How are my dear cousins?" Minori shouted loudly, slamming both doors open.

They just stared at her with undefined looks on their faces.

"Huh? What's with that dramatic scene?" she wanted to laugh yet managed to suppress it. She coughed one time then cleared her throat, quite embarrassed from their serious faces.

"I told this is not the right time to come home." Aoi appeared from behind her, followed by Etou.

"Then leave if you want, Aoi-kun. No on'e stopping you. And you, Mr-oh-so-good-looking-Etou, can you remove those headphones?"

"It is good to hear that you know I'm really good looking. And these headphones are protection for my ears. Hearing your nag all day long is tiring." Etou commented, pissing the lass terribly.

"Why you! If only Aunt Misa isn't here, I already beat you up."

"Now, now... It's not good to fight. I'll get you some snacks to calm your heads off." Misa said, walking towards the kitchen to do what she has to.

Kahoko shifted her attention back to Len, as she noticed him softly groaning in pain.

She wet the towelette, and damped it on his active wounds, cleansing them gently.

"Good thing Kahoko can be a future nurse. If you let Minori do it, it'll probably worsen more. She can't even cook!" Etou stated bravely, gaining a hard nudge form the girl.

While Etou and Minori were busy glaring at each other, Aoi was quietly staring at the siblings, jealousy overwhelming.

"I wish I'm in Len's place..." he whispered to himself, but since Minori has rat-like ears, she heard it clearly.

"What's that, Aoi-kun? You want to get wounds too? Then I'll be willing to..." she said, preparing her tennis racket, with everyone wondering where she get that.

"What? NO!"

The once dramatic atmosphere was replaced with laughters.

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't flame writers who can't update that fast.. Not all writers have the time to update, especially those who have summer classes... Please understand :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm very sorry! I tired so hard to make this chapter longer, but I just really can't!

And now that they're 14, I think 3 more chapters and that's where the real conflict starts.

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-Hanisakura-

-NeKo Meow-

-Yel-chan-

-Cursed Cherry Blossom-

-EchizenRyouma-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021

**thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope you'll review again too!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It's Christmas. The Tsukimori family went out to spend this special day together. Misa and her husband, Jun even declined a recital offer just to come home.

Minori went home to her own family, the same with Aoi and Etou.

It was very cold and snowing, but no coldness can spoil the fun. And so their outfits were thick jackets, gloves, boots, bonnets and colorful scarves. Kahoko wore a shirt inside, pink jacket, violet scarf, short black skirt, long black socks, red bonnet, gloves and boots.

Nothing changed in both teenagers, except for now that they're 14 years old.

"Daddy, I want to eat the lobster there!" the girl exclaimed happily, tugging her father's hand.

"Okay, then. As our little girl wished." Jun answered.

Kahoko pouted."I'm not a little girl anymore, daddy."

Len and Misa chuckled, walking ahead of the two because if they didn't, this father-daughter conversation won't end.

"Hey, don't leave us behind!" both chorused, following them.

* * *

As they enter a certain restaurant, the couple acted normally, like they're not a high-class family. Apparently, the whole Japan already knows about them and people staring, chatting, gawking is inevitable.

"Mom, Dad, can we sit over there?" Len suggested, pointing towards a table where the other tables around are vacant.

"No, we can't. People might think we cannot align ourselves with people such as them." Misa answered.

"I see." he replied, which leads them no choice but to mingle with crowds.

All of them were ignoring the stares they receive, except for Kahoko who was smiling at anybody she notices looking at her. And the last person she stared and smiled at; is this black haired boy who had been staring at her this whole time.

"Kahoko, what are you going to-" Len narrowed his eyes, noticing she was gazing at someone for a long time. When he turned to see who it was, it's the boy; winking playfully at her.

He glared at him then to Kahoko, the same time as getting both attentions.

Kahoko giggled, but of course, she's too dense to notice he was trying to allure her.

She was just being friendly, but this guy is thinking the opposite.

She transferred her gaze to Len when he uttered; "Ahem."

"Uh, onii-chan? What's wrong?" I'm right... she's too dense.

No respond. He was just glaring at her while mising his coffee with a silver spoon, not even noticing that their parents had been watching them all this time.

Misa chuckled. "Our Len is such an over-protective brother." she said, just the right time as Len was sipping his coffee. If only he cannot stop himself, he already spit out all what he drank.

"Am not!" They all just laugh, making him sank in embarrassment.

* * *

As soon as they got the foods they ordered, Misa, Jun and Len each held a silver spoon but not touching the food. They were watching Kahoko as she eat, gaping as they did.

She was eating like there's no tomorrow. It's not like she's in a hurry, she's just like this whenever the same food is serve.

"Kahoko, where are your manners?" Len asked as they were gaining more attention.

She paused for a while to reply. "Sorry, but you can't stop me when it comes to my favorite foods." she continued eating, the same rapid pace.

Misa smiled to the people as though she's telling them to stop staring, and so they all went back to their own businesses.

* * *

When they're finished, Kahoko was the first one to get out of that resto, stretching her arms up high. "Aah... I'm so full..."

"And I'm not surprised. You did ate a lot." Len snorted.

She pouted. "Onii-chan is such a meanie. Will you mind your own business?" she asked sarcastically, turning her heals from him.

"Oh, Jun! Look at that! Can we check those out?" Misa turned to her husband, dragging him to whatever thing attracted her.

"Kids, stay there. We'll be back." and they both nodded.

"What. Don't tell me you're still mad." he said, stifling his chuckles.

"It's not funny and yes, I still am. It will take time till I forgive you." she huffed, not facing him.

"But you know what..." he started.

"What?"

"I love you, little sister."

At last she faced him, staring at his golden orbs to see if it was sincere.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you know that this story is actually a drama and not a comedy? Well that's what I planned it to be. I don't even know why it turned out like that xD But I'm sure that the latter chapters will surely be drama. So I can't promise that it can still make you laugh. (i don't know if it's even funny :) But please don't get tired of reading this.

Oh and by the way, the last part of this chapter tells it, that the next chapter will be the continuation of this Christmas bonding.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** the 'I love you' part is normal for siblings xD no other romantic relationships. (that's for now. :P hahaha And believe me, it wouldn't be incest.) Oh, and did I that saying I love you to your brother or sister is normal? But I haven't said it to my younger brother even once xD Swear! Hahaha what a kind sister I am.

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-Kaname0hikari-Gel23-

-nebhat04-

-Yel-chan-

-Cursed Cherry Blossom-

-EchizenRyouma-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021

**Danke Schoen! ! !**

**MOU ICHIDO! xD Onegai shimasu!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Well? Do you forgive me now?" he tilted his head, cutting the awkward silence.

"So you only said that just for me to forgive you? I'm going."

"N-no! Wait! I really mean it." He smiled wide, trying to suppress his coming laughter.

"Fine, since this is your first time to say that." She forced a smile, but soon regretted for she thought of something better to blackmail him.

He wanted to guffaw, thinking she Is too easy to trick, but what he said to her is indeed genuine,.

"Uh, no… I change my mind. Buy me that teddy bear instead." She pointed towards a big, pink and cuddly teddy bear, being displayed inside a plushie shop.

"What? That? Did you know that my allowance decreased in 30% for today? And it's because of our most expensive vase that you accidentally broke. Sheesh, why am I even the one to get the punishment?" he grunted.

"But, onii-chan! I can hear it! I really can!" she pleaded, childishly jumping low, many times.

He raised an eye brow, rather confused. "What? You can hear what?"

"It's calling me… _'Kahoko…. Come here and force your MEAN brother to buy me…'_ that's what it said. So, onii-chan! But it! Buy it! Buy iiiiit! ! !" she pleaded once more, emphasizing the word _'mean'_.

"I told you I don't have enough money for that. And I'm planning to buy something too." He looked away, placing both hands inside his pockets.

"He also said; _'P.S. Your brother is stupid'_."

"What? There's also a P.S.? And what's that? I'm **STUPID**?" what he hates the most is people calling him stupid, which he believes he is not.

"You're stupid for thinking I would believe you. You don't have enough money? Then what's that 7,000 yen doing inside your wallet? Why do I know? I saw you putting them in before we leave. And you're planning to buy something, huh. I read last night in your notebook full of scribbles says; _'Ugh. Why do I have a lot of money? I don't even know where to spend all of those'._ Well? What can you say about that Mr-Meanie?" she told without a pause, then exhaled deeply afterwards.

He sighed, a sign that he was giving up. "Fine, I'm buying it." And then marched grumpily towards the said shop.

* * *

"Thank you, sir. Please come again." The cashier said, bowing in respect.

"Kyaa! You're so cute!" she squealed, hugging the bear tight, then faced her brother to say;

"Thanks, onii-chan!" followed by her soft and cute giggles.

But Len didn't reply. He slid his wallet back in his wallet, wearing a frown on his face.

_Len Tsukimori, you had just been tricked_. His alter ego said.

"Onii-chan, what should I name him?"

"Name him **_'stupid'_**." he suggested, the frown never leaving his face.

She held the bear higher to level her, as though it can really speak. "Are you okay with the name _'stupid'_? It's because you came from the money of someone STUPID."

He frowned more. "Look, the reason I was **FORCED** to buy that is for you to stop calling me 'Stupid'."

"You're lucky he doesn't like it. Then I'll name you_** 'Koko'**_ instead. It came form my name, are you happy?"

"Pfft."

"What's with that 'Pfft'?

"Then I'll call you **'Kahokoko'** from now on." He teased, as the frown transferred to Kahoko.

"Do you want me to call you 'Lennie'? Huh, Lennie-onii?" she teased back, frowning while Len was busy stifling his laughter by covering his mouth. But hearing the nickname _'Lennie'_ automatically stopped him.

"Don't you dare call me that or else… I will take that back and give it a cute girl I will find." He threatened, but it didn't seems to scare the girl. She was even smirking.

"Then tell me… Can you find any cute girl around?" But that's apparently the problem. For him, there is no other cute girl or Earth besides his sister.

* * *

**A/N:** Um… how is it? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIIIEEEW! ! ! Ishikawa Aya-hime is begging.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I'm extending the chapters more xD The plot is crossing the left path instead of the **right** path xD Anyway, is this update enough?

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-nebhat04-

-Yel-chan-

-Cursed Cherry Blossom-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021-

-SleepyPuppy-

-LC1610-

-NeKo Meow-

-Hanisakura-

-Akihcawas-

**More REVIEW more POWER xD LOL me**

**hahaha  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Hm? Are you two fighting?" Misa interrupted with Jun, approaching their arguing kids.

"No, we're not. In fact, Onii-chan bought me a teddy bear, see!" Kahoko said happily, showing them the expensive bear.

"She actually—"

"My… What a thoughtful brother you are." Their mother praised, and Jun nodded.

Len thought that retorting is useless, so he decided to just keep his mouth shut and wait till they stop.

But his doesn't look like they have the plan to stop.

"He also promised me a cotton candy and an ice cream. The biggest ones!" which he doesn't remember he ever did.

And so he ended up complying with whatever his kind, I mean, annoying sister say.

A cotton candy, Ice cream, blue hat with a pink ribbon at the side, 3 pieces of notebook for her story and a set of colorful pens.

He stared at his empty wallet, dumbfounded.

His 7,000 yen just turned into 50 cents in a flash.

"I thought we're going to the amusement park today?" Jun reminded, taking a look at his wrist watch.

"Ah! I almost forgot. Let's go, onii-chan!"

"Yes, your majesty…" He replied in a boring tone with a boring look, allowing his sister to drag him anywhere without a care.

Due to her running, she bumped into a lady. Kahoko almost fell to the ground but good thing Len caught her before she does.

The lady looked like she was in her early 20's, holding a basket full of fruits and veggies that almost fell when Kahoko carelessly bumped into her.

Kahoko stared at her in awe. She was a red-head like Kahoko, and her facial features look seemingly perfect, except for the big eye bags under her eyes, which are probably the cause of fatigue.

She bent a little, leveling Kahoko, smiling at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You're a cute girl. My name's Kotoko, what's yours?"

She was too dazed to forget about apologizing. "K-Kahoko…"

The lady's eyes widened a bit, but smiled again to hide her surprised expression.

"Um… Miss? I-Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing… I just remembered that my mom also named my younger sister; _'Kahoko'_."

"Ah, where is she—"

"Kahoko, that's enough." Misa cut her intrigued daughter and back to the lady.

"Sorry about what my daughter did and asked lately. If you want, we can accompany you to your home. Our car is parked right there."

"Well… I'm not really fond of this pace and I would like to accept your offer but… I'm afraid it would only cause a lot of trouble. My house is far from here."

Jun chuckled lightly. "It's really nothing. It's the least favour we could do."

She examined the expressions of the four, and soon agreed as she knew they can be trusted just by looking.

* * *

"Wow… Onii-chan, where is this place?" she asked, gazing at her brother.

"For the one hundredth time… I-DON'T-KNOW!" he shouted at her, irritated. But the couple and Kotoko just laughed.

Taking a glance outside, she noticed they were already at the said place and said;

"Ah, we're here!"

As they got out, Kotoko led them to a dark and narrow passage and onto the other side where their tiny house is located.

"Please come in." she welcomed, opening the door wide for them to enter.

"I'll just get something from upstairs."

"Go ahead." Misa answered with a nod, watching the lady as she strode up to her room.

They all roamed their eyes all over the place. No electricity was running, and all the furnitures were made out of wood and…

A crying baby?

Their eyes stopped at Kotoko, walking downstairs with a baby boy in her arms.

"Is he your brother?" Kahoko asked, staring at the cute babbling child.

"No… He's my son" she replied, fixing the boy's hair with her hand.

"Eeeh? You already have a son? But you looked so young… How old are you again?" Misa added, followed by more questions.

"Where is his father?"

"I'm 21… and um… His father left me after he learnt that I was pregnant with his child." She answered, looking at her child while feeling the bitterness she felt back then.

"Oh… Sorry to make you remember such a thing… By the way, where are your parents? And your sister?"

"Both parents of mine are already deceased… and as for my sister… She's still lost, 14 years ago."

They shut their mouths closed, preventing form opening her cruel past again.

Misa looked at Jun, worriedly. He looked back and shrugged, as though he can read his wife's thoughts.

_What if Kahoko is her lost sister? No… That's impossible…_ is the thing that had been bothering her.

* * *

**A/N:** Next part is still unknown... Please don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** It feels so good to be back xD but not officially. Kinda busy with studies...

-_- i feel like i worsened after 3 months or so on hiatus mode.

Do I still have readers? :D

Anyway... **I'm really thankful to:**

-EchizenRyoma-

-LC1610-

-Scribbler-NeKo Meow-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021-

-Akihcawas-

-Hanisakura-

-Yanelle-

-Yel-chan-

-nebhat04-

-Angela Vu-

-sarah14drew-

By the way, I know that this chapter is should be about revealing some of Kahoko's real identity, but... I'm still on writer's block, so sorry! maybe the next :D

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Len, where's my milk? Didn't I told you to make one for me, too?"

"I'm not your servant , Minori."

Minori pouted. "Then are you Kahoko's servant? First you made her a milk, and now you're putting peanut butter on her toast?"

"Isn't it my duty as her brother?" he said. He gave the toast back to Kahoko for her to eat.

Aoi thought for a second. "So it's the duty of all older brothers, huh…" he turned to Etou. "So, Onii—"

"Don't even think about it, Aoi."

"But—"

"You can do it on your own!"

Aoi sighed, turning towards Minori. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, she gag him with an apple.

"That shall keep you quiet." She uttered, grabbing the bread knife to spread jam on her toast until she remembered something.

"Why did you eat that apple! I was already eating that!"

"Eew… Indirect kiss." Aoi said, placing the apple back on the table.

"What indirect kiss? Bakaaaaa!" Minori shouted, hitting his head with the apple many times.

_Believe me, this happens every morning._

* * *

30 minutes later, Aoi caught sight of his brother approaching the bathroom door with a towel hanging on his shoulder.

"Onii! Wait!"

"What?"

"I'll go first."

Etou took a quick glance at the door and back to Aoi.

"Sure." He replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Thanks, onii!." He grinned, snickering while turning the knob.

The door opened and the first thing in his eyes was Kahoko brushing her teeth with her body wrapped only is a piece of towel.

Silence engulfed but not for long.

She let out a loud squeal while Aoi only stood there, frozen.

"G-go away! kyaaaaa!"

"Oi." Someone spoke coldly from behind.

"How long do you plan to stand there?"

"L-Len—"

Len immediately silenced him through a hard whack in the head.

_Poor Aoi… No, really, Poor Aoi._

_Now back to the story. Ahem._

Len dragged him somewhere to teach him a lesson about peeking while Kahoko got the chance to go up to her room to get dressed.

And in a corner, there was Etou, secretly stifling his laughter.

"How stupid of him." He murmured then chuckled once more before closing the door to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm very very sorry for this chapter xD Just think this is an extra chapter. I'm just eager to update xD LOL

please review if you please :D LOL


End file.
